


[podfic] Too Sweet to Be Sour by McSpot

by Hellspot



Series: [podfics of] Herb's Electronics by McSpot [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: This is a podfic of McSpot's fic: Too Sweet to Be SourSummary:People usually assumed that James must have worked at a coffee shop because he enjoyed coffee. They also usually assumed that after working there for the past two years, James must have been pretty good at his job.All of those people would be incredibly wrong, but that’s what you get for making assumptions.Or, how James Neal, former hockey player, business owner, and world's worst barista, falls in love with a Dick.





	[podfic] Too Sweet to Be Sour by McSpot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Sweet to Be Sour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255040) by [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/pseuds/McSpot). 



> This fic was both a pleasure to record, and the podfic that it took me the least number of days to finish, despite it turning out to be my second longest podfic yet. I was honestly just so excited when McSpot gave me permission to record this, and did my recording in two days and my editing in another. 
> 
> So, thank you so much to McSpot for both writing an amazing story, and giving me permission to record it, thank you to my roommates who have work schedules that make it possible for me to have enough time in a quiet apartment to do this, and thank you to you for listening to it! I hope you enjoy!

**Title:** Too Sweet to Be Sour

 **Length:** 1:48:21

 **Download Link** : [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11QOXS0QRkQ34cMfb1n29GukAKaz6W2Pf/view?usp=sharing)

 

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for listening, and keep an eye out for a podfic of the second work in the Herb's Electronics series, What You See, You Might Not Get, because it's up next on my things to record list.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @hellspot!


End file.
